


𝑴𝒀 𝑽𝑨𝑳𝑬𝑵𝑻𝑰𝑵𝑬|| yandere inarizaki

by xoxozara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: 𝘞𝘌'𝘓𝘓 𝘉𝘌 𝘠𝘖𝘜𝘙 𝘝𝘈𝘓𝘌𝘕𝘛𝘐𝘕𝘌~⇒𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂 𝒏𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒆'𝒔 𝑫𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒆𝒙𝒂𝒄𝒕, 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒇𝒊𝒄 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒑𝒐𝒐𝒓 𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒂𝒃𝒅𝒖𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒚𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝑰𝒏𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒛𝒂𝒌𝒊.◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈❝We all love you--- my funnylittle Valentine.❞◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈『Smut, Fluff, & Angst』Started: 02/14/2021Ended:↳I do not own any of the characters in this book, they belong to the Haikyuu franchise written by the lovely Haruichi Furudate besides (Y/n) and any other OC that I come up with~
Relationships: Inarizaki Volleyball Club & Original Character(s), Inarizaki Volleyball Club/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. I| A NORMAL NIGHT

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

♡Chapter 1♡

**A NORMAL NIGHT**

-

-

-

It was a normal night. 

A night you had relived over and over again for as long as you could remember. 

A night that was so ordinary, a night that families all over Japan copied repeatedly, stuck in some kind of rut. 

A sense of normalcy. 

A sense of peace. 

You were freshly showered, just ate dinner with your parents, and you were now finishing putting up the clean dishes you had spent twenty minutes scrubbing. 

The towel swiping the water off the ceramic plate, the only sound filling the kitchen. Once you were finished, you sighed that this bothersome chore was finally complete. 

You were about to head back up the stairs of your house when your parents called out to you from the living room. 

"Y/n! Please take out the trash dear!" 

"Yes ma'am!" You called back, padding to the trash can and taking out the plastic bag. 

That night, the sense of tranquility dissipated--- no, vanished like a thief in the night--- from your household and in place set anxiety and fear. 

You stepped out into the cold night air, the wind whipping your hair and clothes. You shivered and pulled your sleeves over your hand, having been only wearing a sweatshirt, shorts, and fuzzy socks. There were a group of dogs ferociously barking and you flickered your eyes nervously over to the source of the sound before walking quickly to get out of the bitter weather. 

You went to the trash can and opened the lid, humming a soft song to yourself, completely unaware of the fours pairs of eyes watching your every move, almost obsessively. 

Stalking you. 

Hunting you like a predator after its prey. 

Your ignorance was the height of your downfall and by the time you were aware--- it was too late. 

A rough hand that was holding a white handkerchief was shoved over your mouth and a small shriek escaped your lips, before the smell of chemicals hit your nostrils knocking you out into a new type of night. 


	2. II| SADENTINE'S DAY

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

♡Chapter 2♡

**SADENTINE'S DAY**

-

-

-

It was February 13th, 2021. 

A day before the dreaded holiday that you hated so deeply and passionately. The day that made single people feel like shit about themselves, having to watch the happy couples go by, holding hands and kissing and giving each other cutesy little gifts that would follow cutesy little squeals, acting like they weren't expecting it. 

It was disgusting. 

It was revolting. 

And you so wished that you had someone to share with on this hated holiday. 

It's never been Valentine's Day for you... more like Sadentines's Day. 

A day to remind you that you'll always be single and no matter what you do, no boy or girl will ever look your way. 

A holiday to remind you that one time in second grade, you had a Valentine but he left you for someone else on the playground when you caught them holding hands and butterfly kissing. 

Sure it might seem like something small and insignificant now, but it hurt at the time and the trauma from that moment still lingered on deep into your soul. 

It wasn't like you weren't good looking, in fact you were rather easy on the eyes, it's just that people--- boys in general--- saw you more as a girl best friend type, than girlfriend material. 

It was quite exhausting and it got to your head a lot of the time, wondering if you would ever be good enough for any boys. 

Unbeknownst to you, there was a certain group of boys who had taken a heavy interest in you, almost to the brink of an unhealthy obsession. 

Those boys were none other than the members of the Boys Inarizaki Volleyball Team. 

Well in all reality it was just: Shinsuke Kita, Aran Ojiro, Hitoshi Ginjima, Atsumu Miya, Rintarou Suna, Osamu Miya, and Michinari Akagi. 

The rest of the boys? Ren Omimi, Yuto Kosaku, Heisuke Riseki? Well only Ren knew about their obsession, but he didn't find it necessary to wind up in jail over a girl. The other two were completely oblivious. 

At first it was a thing between the twins and Suna but then it fanned out to Kita and before anyone knew it, most of the team was pining and longing after you. 

Watching you obsessively, following you around the school, memorizing where you went, memorizing your school schedule, seeing who you hung out with. 

It got to the point where they were beginning to be driven insane with just the thought of you and made the plan to take you as their own, the twins, Suna, and Kita were going to be the ones to take you and then transport you to Suna's house where you were stay until you had to be moved again. 

That same obsession is why you were now knocked out and tied on Rintarou Suna's bed--- the same boy you had a crush on for the longest time, but he never appeared to notice. 

"How long until she wakes up?" Atsumu asked Kita. 

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting it to last this long." He replied, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Is she dead?" Osamu says, half joking. 

You were in fact awake, your entire body frozen in fear, pretending like you were still asleep as you listened to the rumble of male voices above you, voices that you didn't recognize. 

"Actually--- she's fucking awake right now." The only voice you did recognize, which was Suna's, said. 

You visibly flinched, only backing up that claim and opened your eyes, your eyesight blurry before clearing and seeing four boys staring down at you. You had something shoved in your mouth, to prevent the scream from slipping out of your lips. Your eyes were wide, your breathing becoming sporadic from fear, making your chest heave. You darted your eyes across the boys not understanding what was happening. 

You recognized them all, especially Suna, which only added to your fear of the unknown. 

_Why were they doing this?_

_What is going on?_

_Why am I tied up?_

_Why are they looking at me like that!?_

"Hi Y/n." Kita said suddenly and you recoiled under the voice, making the broad smirk on his face widen. 

A weird muffled sound that was a mixture of a squeak of fear and a call for help escaped you. You couldn't move, not that you could if you wanted to, you were absolutely terrified. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." Atsumu says, peering down at you. 

You nodded a little. 

"Well it's simply because we love you." 

You started trembling and tugging at your restraints. 

"Wow usually when a girl gets confessed to she reacts happily." Osamu grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Especially by us, she should be grateful." 

"Shut up." Atsumu hit his upper arm. 

"Eh? Who the hell do you think yer talking to?" 

"You, bitch." 

"Why you-" 

"Guys shut up." Kita growled at the two of them. 

Suna had his phone out and he was recording if a potential fight between the two of them broke out. He frowned when Kita stopped it and swung the phone back around and stopped the video. 

"Anyways what I was saying before these two idiots started bickering, is that we love you, you're ours now, you belong to us and us only, nobody else that was in your life before matters now, that's all in the past and you can never escape from us..." 

Those foreboding words, with a slight threat behind them sunk in and that's whenever you felt even more overwhelmed. Anxiety crashed over you like waves on a beach and tears pricked your eyes as you began tugging harder at the restraints, feeling them loosen a little. 

"I mean you can try and escape, but it won't work, do you really think you're stronger than the four of us?" Suna said, speaking up for the first time. 

You stopped tugging and looked at him with your watery eyes and he grinned at you. 

"Now, it's not that bad Y/n, I'm sure any girl would want to be in your position right now." He rested a hand on your thigh, your entire body jolting like you got struck by lightning. 

You felt weaker than them, you were younger than all of them, only being a first year, but surely age had nothing to do with this right? If you did happen to hurt one of them, it would be out of self defense and self defense only. 

But something told you that there was no getting out of this situation and that scared the shit out of you and made you want to curl up in a ball and just die. 


	3. III| SCARY

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

♡Chapter 3♡

**SCARY**

-

-

-

𝘍𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘺 13𝘵𝘩, 2021 [10:35 𝘱𝘮]

It was scary. 

The unknown. 

The unknown was scary, your entire life you had been so certain of everything, you knew everything that was going to happen, you had everything planned out. You weren't expecting this... no one should expect crazed psychopaths to kidnap them, it was still scary though. 

The rest of the guys had left, not wanting to make their parents suspicious of being out so late and you were left with Suna, he wasn't the scariest one--- that was probably Kita in your opinion but he was definitely a sadistic bastard. 

The way his mood would lighten whenever he saw the obvious fear in your eyes and the way he would smirk every time you flinched when he would make an abrupt movement. 

He was enjoying himself a little _too_ much. 

"Y/n, don't be scared--- we'll take _good_ care of you." He cooed, brushing the back of his hand against your cheek and you turned your head away from the burning touch. 

You couldn't even say anything in defense of yourself, just the faint whimpers and whines you would make underneath the piece of fabric in your mouth. The noises that he liked hearing when a girl understood the obvious dominance he had over her and couldn't do anything to help herself.

"Don't do that." He said, narrowing his eyes, "I get to touch you whenever I want, so don't you dare ever try and pull away from me--- if you do I might punish you~" He said with a little purr in his voice. 

_What kind of punishment?_

_Would he try to hurt me?_

_Kill me even?_

_No... he wouldn't do that right? He said he loved me, so he wouldn't go that far._

The wheels in your mind were turning as you frantically darted your eyes over his face, the face that didn't seem to show any concern with what he and the other boys had done to you. 

_How can he stay so calm?_

_Doesn't he know he can go to jail for this?_

_Why does it not care?!_

"Don't overthink it darling." He said, looking at your chest that was heaving from an oncoming panic attack, "I know what you're thinking, probably that we could go to jail or something, right?" 

You nodded your head a little with wide eyes. 

"We're doing this for you damn the consequences, all we want is for you to love us and for you to belong to us and us only, shouldn't be too hard." He moved his hand towards your face and much to your surprise pulled the gag out of your mouth, leaving you free to speak your mind. 

But nothing came out, you were too petrified in fear, your mind went completely blank and your breathing came out shallowly. His grey-yellow eyes flashing in the moonlight and staring directly into your soul, like he knew everything that you were thinking, knew all of your dark secrets, your desires. 

That's the effect those eyes had on you and it made your body tense up and tremble. You were at your lowest point being tied to your crushes bed, under normal circumstances this would be a good thing but in this case--- it made you despite him almost. 

"Don't think I never noticed you staring at me all the time during school." 

You sucked in a sharp breath and he continued, the corner of his mouth twitching in a small smile. 

"You have a crush on me don't you?" He grinned widely, "Then this little arrangement definitely shouldn't be a problem for you, especially when it comes to me." 

You opened your mouth to say something and then closed it again, looking away from him, face flushed and so hot it felt like it was going to melt off. 

"At least now you know that I felt the same way." He said, leaning forward, making you feel lightheaded by how close he was to your face. 

"Pretty." He whispered, moving his eyes across your features, before moving further down and actually kissing you. 

If you weren't so shocked you might have actually pushed him away, your eyes grew wider as his soft lips meshed against yours, stealing your first ever kiss. 

He pulled away, not opening his eyes. 

"Kiss me back Y/n." He demanded. 

You obeyed his command and moved your lips somewhat against his, breath coming out in sporadic intervals until he was satisfied and pulled away from you, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

"Thanks cutie." He said, laying down next to you on the bed and resting his head in between your breasts, his hand hugging around your neck.


	4. IV| WHERE THE OBSESSION BEGAN

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

♡Chapter 3♡

**WHERE THE OBSESSION BEGAN**

-

-

-

- _Flashback_ -

"Tsumu." 

"What is it Samu?" 

"Who is that?" 

"Who?" 

He pointed and the grey haired twin turned his head to see you practically sprinting down the hallway, in a state of panic. You brushed past them and they swore they could feel the whoosh of air from where you had been. 

"I don't know, she looks like she's in a hurry though." 

"What are you idiots talking about?" Suna said, walking up to them and they turned their head to look at their friend. 

"That girl, we've never seen her." 

"Oh, I think she's a first year." 

"How do you know?" 

"Saw her in a first year classroom?" He looked at them like they were idiots, "She's cute though." 

"Yea she is..." 

- _End Flashback_ -

"Y/n..." 

"..." 

"Y/n~~~" You made a growling noise and tried to turn your body, not remembering the situation you were in and woke up when you physically couldn't move and that's when the memories flooded back and you nearly started crying. 

"Hey it's ok." He cooed, pressing his lips against your neck, "good morning my love." 

You didn't answer and gulped. 

"No good morning back? Hm?" 

"G-G-Good m-morning." You squeaked out. 

"That's my good girl." He said, smirking down at you and your body which had begun trembling once more. 

Despite your fear, you felt somewhat soothed when he gave you that praise but didn't want him to know so you turned your head and covered your face that had begun to bloom a darker tinge. 

You heard him making a humming noise and he turned your body, his grin widening when he saw your face. 

"You like being praised?" 

You shook your head furiously and he frowned, "Liar." 

"I-I'm n-not!" 

He leaned down close to your ear. 

"You don't like being called a good girl? Hm?" His breath in your ear made you shiver, "You don't like hearing that you did a good job?" He chuckled lowly in your ear when he saw how your body reacted and squirmed to his voice deepening with every word, your thighs pushing together. 

"That's what I thought." 

He pulled away and moved his face on your darkening face and pecked you on the lips, before standing up. 

"There's school today, obviously you won't be going, but I'll be back at around 6:30, you'll stay on the bed and I'll let you get up to go to the bathroom before I leave." 

You flickered your eyes across his face, feeling panicked again by those words and he sighed, leaning down and cupping your face in his hands. 

"Don't worry babe, we said that we would take good care of you right?" 

You nodded, your bottom lip puckering out ever so slightly and he grinned. 

"Cutie." He said, kissing you and left the room. 

In about twenty minutes, he came back in his school uniform and looked at you who had dozed off once more. He walked over to the bed and shook you awake, you blinked a couple of times and looked at him in confusion at why he was disturbing you. 

"Do you want to get up?" 

You grumbled and closed your eyes again, curling your legs up. 

"Don't complain when I get home if you have to pee or something." He said, kissing you on the cheek and going to leave the room. 

"By the way, in two days, you're moving to Atsumu and Osamu's house, they're parents are leaving for a week and so it'll be easier for us." 

You barely heard him, having gone into another light slumber and he walked out of the room, closing and locking his bedroom door. 

_**Group chat- kita, atsumu, osamu, aran, ginjima, akagi** _

_me: she likes being praised_

_atsumu: y'all better not have   
fucking done it_

_osamu: _^ 

_aran: i won't hesitate to literally   
murder you_

_atsumu: _^

 _osamu: _^

_me: you're the one who said that   
you wouldn't use her in that way_

aran: _exactly, i want her to stay pure_

_osamu: ...._

_atsumu: ...._

_kita:_ _perverts_

_atsumu: say you!_

_kita: at least i don't plan on telling you  
my intentions with her_

_ginjima: how do you know that  
_ _she likes to be praised suna?_

_me: called her good girl and she  
_ _clenched up and then I started  
_ _whispering other praises and  
_ _she started squirming around_

_two minutes later..._

_me: hello? _

_ginjima: sorry i was just picturing  
her doing that_

_atsumu: ^_

_osamu: ^_

_kita: ^ _

_akagi: ^_

_aran: perverts_

_atsumu: oi samu, we get her   
__next_ >:) 

_osamu:_ _mhmmmm_

-

When you woke up, there was an uncomfortable pressure pressing against your bladder and you looked up seeing it was only 5:30, after wondering how in the hell you had slept that long, you began to feel hopeless at having to wait an hour until he came back home. 

You squirmed around, rubbing your thighs together until it was beginning to get painful to move around and you had to stay still, only making you need to more and then your saviour came and opened the door, looking at your in pain figure. 

"Let me guess, you have to go to the bathroom?" 

You nodded your head and he sighed. 

"I told you to go before I left." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed and not untying you.

_Was he some kind of sadist?_

"Next time I tell you to do something, you better obey." 

You nodded your head, clenching your teeth together and nearly crying when he still didn't budge. Instead he moved his narrow eyes down your body and to your thighs that were trembling from the pressure you were pressing them together. 

"S-S-Suna-san please!" You practically begged him, and he snapped his eyes back up to yours and the corner of his mouth twitched like it did when he was trying to suppress a smirk. 

"Alright love, don't hurt yourself." He said, reaching over and untying you, helping you up from the bed and walking you to the bathroom, "go ahead and take a shower too." Was the last thing he said, before closing the door in your face. 

You looked around and saw there were no windows, turning on the sink and going to the bathroom. 

When you were done, you washed your shaky hands and looked at the shower behind you in the mirror. 

You stripped off your clothes with shaky hands and turned on the water to take a shower. 

-

You stepped out and looked around, seeing that your clothes that you had put on the floor was gone. 

You felt frantic that he had gotten into the bathroom while you were in the shower, and didn't know if he had peeked in or something. 

"S-Suna-san?" You whimpered out. 

"What's up?" He said from behind the door and you flinched, not expecting him to be out there. 

"W-Where are my clothes?" You asked. 

"I took them, just use my towel." You snapped your eyes over to the grey towel that was hanging on the towel rack and padded over, wrapping it around you.

The towel barely came down in the middle of your thighs and you couldn't move it down without your cleavage being shown. You felt indecent and you put your hand on the doorknob, but it flung open and there stood, towering over you Suna who had a sadistic gleam in his eyes. 

"U-Um..." You stammered, face turning red and hot and you looked away from him, pulling the towel tighter around you. 


	5. V| STALKING

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

♡Chapter 5♡

**STALKING**

-

-

-

- _Flashback_ -

"Oh look her front door is opening!" Atsumu exclaimed, shoving himself against Suna to get a better look at the girl.

"Oi, get the fuck off of me fatass."

"Fatass!? Who the hell are ya calling a fatass?"

"Shut up!" Kita hissed at the two of them.

"Stop being so chaotic." Aran said in a monotonous voice.

She walked quickly over to a vehicle and got in the car, the lights turned on but she stayed until they began to hear music blaring in the car.

"Ah her music taste is immaculate." Suna said, smiling to himself.

They watched her pull out of the driveway carefully, planting her hand on the back of the passenger seat and looking behind her and that's when she suddenly slammed on the brakes, not because there was somebody behind her, but because _she saw something_.

She looked in the rearview mirror, almost positive she had seen narrow eyes staring at her from the bush. She burned a hole in that tree with her eyes, flickering them around and then letting out a shaky breath, laughing softly to herself.

She drove off and the guys watched until she turned the corner, swerving and almost hitting a car.

"Is she even allowed to drive? She's only a first-year."

Kita shrugged his shoulders, "There's some first-years that have special permission to be able to drive because their parents can't take them to school or something, they just have a time limit of when and where they can be."

"Should we follow her?" Aran asked curiously.

"I want to." Suna said, already standing up and walking down the inconspicuous black car that was parked on the curb in front of her house.

The four boys piled up in the car and sent a quick message to both Osamu and Ginjima about where they were going and if they wanted to see her to meet them there.

They quickly responded saying they were both on their way.

They followed closely behind her, acting innocent, watching her intently as she slightly bounced up and down in her seat, singing her heart to whatever song was now playing. They followed her to a pharmacy and parked way behind her, watching as she got out with a small smile on her face and walked up the store front.

"She's so hot." Atsumu said in longing, watching as she disappeared into the building.

Aran coughed and when the three boys looked at him, he nodded his head to another car that was pulling up beside them.

Suna rolled down the window and poked his head out with a wide grin on his face, "How are you doing today?" He asked Ginjima and Osamu.

"I was fine but then he dragged me over here." Ginjima grumbled, pointing at Osamu who scowled at him.

"Did you not want to see her?"

"Well I obviously did but I was taking a nap." He complained, resting his fist against the side of his face. 

"Shit she's coming out." Kita hissed, waving to Suna to roll up his window which he did and the six boys watched her come out with a bag in her hands, darting her eyes across the parking lot.

"Do you think she can see us?" Aran asked, sinking in his seat.

"Nah, the windows are tinted." Suna reassured him, following her with his eyes. The sun glinted off her hair and her steps were somewhat bouncy without her even realising it, making her look like a sweet and approachable person.

-  
When they arrived back at her house they watched her go in and when the door was securely closed, Suna looked at them with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What are ya thinkin' Suna?" Atsumu said, recognising that look immediately.

"I know a way to get in her backyard."

"What?"

"How?" Aran asked.

"You see that gate?" He pointed and they nodded, "all you have to do is reach over and unlock the little metal thing and then it opens. And even better her bedroom is right by it too."

"But what are we going to do when we get in the backyard? What if we get caught?"

"We don't."

They all looked at him with a 'wtf' face, "well that's common knowledge, but we can't just assume that we're going to get away with this."

"We hide in the shadows, don't you want to get the layout of her room?"

"Why?" Aran asked.

"You're a little slow." Suna said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" He asked innocently and both Atsumu and Kita chuckled a little at how confused he was.

"We want the layout of her room so we can potentially sneak in and steal her stuff."

"Steal?!" He yelped, "I mean I like her but going so far as to steal from her... I don't know guys."

"These perverts just want her underwear." Kita said and Atsumu and Suna both made noises of dismay at his accusation.

"Do not!" Atsumu exclaimed, "....I also want her bra."

"Dude." Kita said, shaking his head at the boy.

-  
Later that night, at around two in the morning. When the entire household was asleep and all the lights were off in the house, the four boys— Osamu and Ginjima had left because they had gotten bored— slunk out of the car and silently walked to the side of her house where the gate was.

Suna stuck his hand over the gate and fiddled with lock, cursing when he got a splinter— much to the other boys dismay who told him to shut up. When he finally got it, he slowly opened it. 

"How many of us should go in? Like two at a time?" 

"How about you and Atsumu go in first and then me and Aran go, you get the basic layout of her room and I don't know, watch her sleep or something." 

Atsumu immediately dashed in. 

"The fuck? Bastard!" Suna whisper shouted, speed walking over to him who was already by the window where a fat and lazy looking cat was perched, looking at the boys with vague curiosity. 

"Holy fuck she sleeps naked, I'm about to act up." Atsumu practically moaned, staring at her through the halfway open blinds. 

She was curled up underneath the blankets but the blanket had come up to reveal her body that made both Atsumu and Suna press against their pants. 

"Ew, pervert." They both said at the same time and then sputtered, punching each other in the arm. 


	6. VI| RECORDING SESSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> CONSENSUAL SEXUAL CONTENT  
> NON CONSENSUAL RECORDING

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

♡Chapter 6♡

**RECORDING SESSION**

-

-

-

"You're so fucking hot." 

"W-What?" You stammered, looking up at him with big, innocent doe eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt— the only thing he had on was sweatpants. 

You squeaked when he pulled you into his chest, your towel slipping down a little to show your cleavage which he looked down at it greedily. 

You felt your face growing warm by the contact he was making and he swooped down, kissing you on the mouth. 

It always surprised you when he did that, so you stood stock still, completely frozen as he moved his soft lips against yours, your breath coming out sporadically. 

"Let's go back to my room Y/n-chan~" he purred in your ear. 

For some reason you obediently followed his directions, walking in front of him, of course. You could feel his piercing gaze on your back that made you vaguely uncomfortable. You had every thought in mind to maybe run away and down the stairs—it might only take a few seconds—but he would most likely tackle you before letting that happen. 

When those thoughts were running through your mind, the door to his bedroom had already been closed and your back was turned to him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, your chest heaving from the contact. 

"So pretty." He cooed, wiping off a drop of water that had trailed from your hair down your face. Your breath shuddered and you were completely tense against him. 

"By the way—I never told you, but Happy Valentines Day, my love." He purred in your ear, running his hands down your torso _innocently_. 

Shivers ran up your spine and you tensed up against him, a burning feeling flaming up deep into your core. You felt a tingle in your lower abdomen just by the way he was touching you—it was so unfamiliar and foreign—and the way his breath increased slightly, feeling the thin fabric around your body that only had to be dropped to reveal the skin he craved so much to touch.

The same skin that he had only penetrated with his eyes, never once laying a finger on you, no matter how many times he had been tempted to. 

Now finally, it was in his hands. You watched with bated breath and embarrassment as he reached to where the fabric was tucked to hold it together— he undid it and let it drop to the ground. 

" _Fuck..._ " He said, voice barely audible as he ran his hands down your body that was trembling slightly— not out of fear but out of the unknown. He was most likely experienced, whilst you had no clue what was going on, of course you knew about sex, you just didn't know it would happen so soon...

You didn't know what to do as his hands roamed your body— touching places that shouldn't be touched— but you wanted to be touched, especially by him, the boy you had been crushing after, thinking you would never gain his attention since you were just a silly little first year. 

He suddenly flipped you around and forced your chin up, kissing you suddenly. It was heated and passionate, his lips soft against yours, he groped your ass and pulled you closer to him digging his nails into your skin which caused you to mewl a little. 

He suddenly picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him, as he backed into the wall, your back pressed against the coolness— you shuddering from the sudden temperature change on your warm skin. He rested a hand on the wall beside your head and slipped his tongue in your mouth while you moaned a little from the way he was grinding against you. 

And then you were on the mattress, him hovering over you his knee pressed in between your legs, moving it back and forth while you clenched onto his back. He moved his hand around the mattress until he found what he was looking for— his tie. 

He wrapped it around your eyes, making you freak out for the briefest of seconds but that slowly faded when he began moving his finger in small circles around your clit. You tensed up and tried to close your thighs, but he held them firmly apart, slipping a finger inside you. 

Both of your legs straightened out and a shuddery moan bubbled out of you, becoming increasingly louder and higher pitched when he curled that finger up and hit your g-spot, rubbing it back and forth. 

It was almost embarrassing how close you were to your orgasm, which he took note of, wondering if he could make you squirt. 

He added another finger, wanton whimpers and sighs escaping you, your legs shaking and you squirmed around when his pace became faster and rougher, his fingers slamming inside you at an indescribable pace. 

You saw stars from under the tie and jolted your hips upwards, mouth agape, the sweet noises you were making because of him until you had a body shaking, leg trembling orgasm, squirting around his fingers, not caring about being quiet as the pleasure you've never experience before nearly made you black out from how good it was. 

He chuckled lowly, running his finger down you which made you flinch from the sensitivity. He grabbed his phone that had been propped up against his lamp— recording the entire thing— and flipped you over so that your ass was in the air and your head against the mattress. 

He pulled down his sweatpants and underwear that he had been pressing uncomfortably against for the past ten minutes and slapped your hole with the tip of his dick, the feeling of it making you tense up as he pushed himself inside you, your walls stretching around him. 

Your eyes welled up with tears from a mixture of pain and pleasure until he was fully sheathed inside you, rubbing your ass. He aimed the phone down and thrusted once inside you, listening to how wet you were. 

He moved the phone to your face where your mouth was dropped open, breathing heavily, saliva dripping down your chin and hitting the mattress— already getting fucked out of your mind— this reaction made him begin roughly slamming inside you, each leg trembling shake bringing you closer and closer to another orgasm. 

To him, you looked hot, back arched, the way you moaned so lewdly, slipping into a blissed out state of mind, not caring about anything in this moment except the pleasure being inflicted on you. 

He bit down on his bottom lip, eyes clenched shut, throwing his head back moaning from how tight you were around him. He dug his nails into your back, dragging them down, red lines appearing instantaneously. 

He leaned over and sat the phone back down— still recording— he bent down, deepening the feeling of him inside you and started sucking on your neck, shoulders, leaving dark marks all over you and bites embedded into your skin. 

He reached his hand down and rubbed circles in your semi-sensitive clit, knowing that's how to get the most noises from you. 

You whined and moved your hips against him, wanting him to keep moving inside you. 

" _My cute little bunny, you want me to keep fucking you that bad?_ " 

You nodded your head, moving again but he held you firmly in place, making you unable to go back on him. 

" _Beg me for baby._ " 

" _P-Please S-Suna._ " You begged him so cutely, gripping onto the pillow. 

" _That's my good girl._ " He said, in return getting a moan from you at the praise which in return, made him smirk and continue rutting inside you, arching your back like a cat and the noises flowing from you uncontrollably. 

You felt the pressure of your second orgasm taking place that made you whimper and tremor. 

You hit the tip of your climax and threw your head back, your tongue lolling from your mouth which he was able to see from the phone, an aching feeling blooming in his stomach. 

He chased after his own release, you allowing him at this point— to use you as a fucktoy for his own pleasure until he pulled out and came in surges on your back stroking himself and moaning watching the liquid dripping down from your skin. 

He quickly stopped the video and placed his phone face down, taking the tie off, where you looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, hearts practically forming when you stared up at his face. 

He leaned down and kissed you. 

" _Good job bunny._ "


	7. VII| HUMILIATION

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒛𝒂𝒓𝒂

♡Chapter 7♡

**HUMILIATION**

-

-

-

You had rolled over on your side facing the wall, snoring softly;

Suna smirked and cleaned himself up, walking back into the bedroom and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. 

_**me:** yo_

_**atsumu:** why the fuck are you still awake?_

_**me:** we fucked_

_**osamu:** what_

_**ginjima:** what_

_**aran:** what_

_**kita:** what_

_**akagi:** what_

_**atsumu:** what_

_**osamu:** ur joking right?_

_**me:** nope_

_**atsumu:** ya damn bastard_

_**me:** i know :3  
y'all wanna see what i  
did to her? _

_**atsumu:** maybe..._

Suna looked over at you and gently turned you around on your back and snapped a picture.

_**me: [picture of you with hickeys]** _

_**atsumu:** jesus christ_

_**osamu:** holy shit_

_**kita:** woah..._

_**me:** there's more on  
her back too :')_

_**atsumu:** were ya trying   
to eat her?! jesus_

_**me:** maybe... guess what  
else i did _

_**osamu:** what? _

_**me:** i may have a 45   
minute video of me   
railing her :)_

_**atsumu:** ur fucking lyin  
lemme see_ 👀

_**osamu:** you didn't..._

_**me:** oh but i did_

_**kita:** did she know!? _

_**aran:** suna that's so wrong..._

_**me:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,   
no she didn't know she was  
blindfolded by my tie_

_**atsumu:** send it... NOW_

__**aran:** nah i don't want  
that shit in my phone send  
it separately 

He opened his camera roll and clicked on the video, sending it separately to everyone except for Aran.

**_[attachment, 1 video, duration 45:32]_ **

-

-

"Now Y/n, be a good girl and obey the twins, okay?" Suna said firmly, looking down at your tied up, blindfolded, and gagged figure, secretly enjoying the way that in this position he could do anything he wanted to you. 

It was around ten at night, you are about to be transported to the twins house where you would stay for a week before moving to Kita's house. The thought that they had kidnapped you for potentially only using you as their fuck doll made you want to cry. 

Suna had dressed you in a cutesy little skirt that was too short and a crop top, paired with thigh highs. They, of course, had gotten these items from your bedroom when they snuck in a few weeks prior...

"Yo Suna!" You flinched at the sudden voice. 

"Come up." He called back down and you heard two pairs of footsteps walking up the steps, and a low rumble of two male voices. 

The door opened, and you couldn't see what was going on which made you frankly a tad bit scared. 

Someone sucked in a huge breath of air, "fuck," They cursed, "fucking hot." 

"Goddamn those marks." You felt a fingertips run across the marks on your body, you recognised the voice as Osamu. 

"Hm, can't wait to mark her up too." Atsumu said, smirking down at your body that was completely at their mercy. 

"How are we gonna to get her in the car?" Osamu asked. 

"Carry her?" Atsumu said, as if that were the most obvious statement. 

"Idiot, what if the neighbours see?" 

"It'll look like we're just carrying her." 

"Blindfolded? Tied-up? Gagged?" 

"Well when ya put it that way..." 

"Put her in this hoodie and cover her up with a blanket, it won't look suspicious then, it'll seem like we're taking her to the doctor or something." 

"Aren't the police lookin' for her?" He asked in a hushed voice, "Her parents are worried sick and I feel like she's going to try and escape."

"Nah, she won't, right bunny?" 

You whimpered from underneath the gag, squirming your legs around.

"Why is she actin' like she's gotta pee or something?"

"Oh, it's nothing, she just has a vibrator in her underwear right now and I told her that if she made a noise I would punish her." 

The two twins sucked in a breath of air, barely breathing as they, sure enough, heard a hum coming from your body. They could now visibly see the way your legs were shaking and how you clenched down on the gag in your mouth. 

Suna grinned and cooed words of affirmation in your ear, whilst spreading your legs to show off the dampness of your underwear to the other boys, making you feel embarrassed and humiliated. 

They felt the temperature in their faces rise as well as something lower rise, them both looking at each other in disgust. 

" _You can cum now bunny, show the twins how obedient I made you, yea?_ " 

He didn't need to tell you twice, head thrown back and your hips jolting forward as your sweet little moans filled up the room, making Atsumu and Osamu want to take you back to their home now so that they could have _their_ fun with you. 

"I'm doing her first." Osamu muttered to him. 

"No, I am, do ya know how long I've been waitin'? I've been more involved in this whole process than ya." 

"Fine, I fuckin' hate ya." 

"Shut yer mouth." He snapped, "let's hurry up it up Rin." Atsumu said impatiently, "I wanna take her home already." 

"Are you ready to go bunny?" 

You nodded your head, small mewls slipping from your mouth as you looked into total darkness. 

"Ok you horny freaky fucks, let's ride." Suna said, getting up from the bed. 


	8. VIII| NICE KILL

𝐌𝐘 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄  
𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒛𝒂𝒓𝒂

♡Chapter 8♡

**NICE KILL**

-

-

-

They put a hoodie and;

a blanket to cover your body, Atsumu was carrying you and making sure that you kept your head down while also caressing your thighs from under the blanket, you flinching from still feeling sensitive.

You clutched onto his arm feeling like you were going to fall, they had taken the blindfold off but left the gag in your mouth to make sure you didn't try and scream as soon as you stepped foot out of the house.

But of course, you wouldn't, you were scared that they would get angry at you and try to hurt you in some way. Also, as mad as you were at yourself, you were beginning to fall in some type of way for these boys.

You lost your virginity to Suna and it had been a better experience than anything you could've imagined, Atsumu and Osamu were both pissed off though that he got to take it and not one of them.

They wanted to see you turn from an innocent little first-year who knows nothing to a thirsty cock whore who only cares about pleasure, but alas, Suna was the one to corrupt you and not them.

Suna was the first one to step out of the house and despite it being around late at night, he still looked around to make sure that there weren't any busybody neighbours snooping around in their business.

He signaled to Atsumu and Osamu that the coast was clear and you were enveloped into the cold night air, you whimpered and sniffled a little from the way the biting weather hit your nose.

"Aw, darlin' are ya cold?" Atsumu cooed and you nodded against his chest, body shivering a little.

"Dontcha worry, you'll be real warm soon." 

You didn't understand the deeper meaning behind those devilish words, the other boys did and snickered a little. You sighed and watched the ground underneath you move slowly until somebody cursed under their breath and the ground stopped moving abruptly.

Atsumu was about to tell you to keep your head down but before he could, you snapped your head up and saw someone standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a leash in their hand attached to a small yappy dog that was barking shrilly at you and the group of boys.

The random stranger looked at you with the gag in your mouth and the faint hint of fear that still lingered from the unknown of what the boys' true intentions were for you and they went to turn around quickly, that is until Suna dashed up behind them, grabbed their arms and shoved them against the gate to his house.

You were quickly transported into the backseat of a car, laying down and the two twins quickly got in the vehicle. You lifted your head just enough to see Suna dragging the person in his house, the glint of a knife in his hand that flashed from the porch lights. 

You sunk back down, despair draping your body like a weighted blanket, and rested your cheek on the cool leather trying to curl up in a small ball underneath the sheet that was over your body and make yourself as small as possible.

_What was going through these boys' minds. . ._

_... that they would feel the need to kill. . ._

_to keep their secret?_

You soon arrived at the Miya residence and the back door of the car opened, someone pulling the blanket off the top of you, the wind rushing outside, blowing up your skirt and you trembled wanting to get out of this cruel weather.

Someone grabbed hold onto your calves and pulled you over so that they could easily get you out of the car, you looked and saw that it was Atsumu.

For some reason, being in Atsumu's presence made you feel more at ease than around Osamu. Osamu was more stoic and sarcastic than Atsumu, he was also meaner and so you knew that if you tried anything he would be the one to dish out a "punishment."

He picked you up easily and held you close to him, quickly walking up the path to his house and opening the door. Osamu had disappeared inside the abode as well, nowhere to be found. Atsumu took you up the stairs and into a bedroom that had bunk beds. 

You assumed that because of that they shared a bedroom. He took you over to the bed and sat you down, standing over you and resting a hand on the bed above.

"Do you get it now Y/n, what we would do for you?" 

w̷e̷ ̷w̷o̷u̷l̷d̷ ̷k̷i̷l̷l̷ ̷f̷o̷r̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷


	9. IX| ATSUMU

Those words sent shivers down your spine;

and filled you with a mixture of different emotions ranging from fear to feeling touched, in some sort of sick and twisted way the fact that these boys felt so strongly for you, resonated in your soul and made butterflies swoop and swish around your stomach.

He put his finger under your chin and forced you to look directly in his eyes, "so what do ya say, darlin'? Do ya think ya can handle havin' seven guys who are willin' to risk everythin' for ya?" 

You didn't know, couldn't even answer the question being asked, you seriously don't know how to feel and sure as hell don't know how to answer what he asked you. 

You opened your mouth to say something and then clamped it back down, making him smirk. 

He leaned down and looked at you, eyes level with each other, there was a faint sadistic gleam sparkling around that send tremors through your body as he stared hungrily at your lips. 

"I bet I can make ya change yer mind, _darlin_ '" He cooed, running his thumb over your bottom lip before resting his hand on the back of your neck and pressing his lips softly against yours. 

The other hand rested on your thigh which he moved slowly up and down, his fingertips disappearing up your skirt each time. You sat there limply, arms handing by your sides until he brushed his fingertips against your sex, making you tense up and squeeze your legs together. 

He lifted you up like you weighed no more than a feather and sat you down in his lap where your back was against his stomach. He kissed along your neck, his hand caressing your inner thighs. 

Your hands were trembling slightly when he pulled your underwear to the side and began rubbing around the arousal that was seeping out of you. You felt him smirk against you and he slowly slipped a finger inside you. 

You flinched and whimpered, looking down to where his hand was and began squirming around, feeling his bulge poking against your ass. 

"So fuckin' tight darlin.'" He murmured, staring to thrust the finger in and out of you. You moaned softly, biting down on your bottom lip attempting to stifle it--- mostly because you didn't want to Osamu to overhear from where he was downstairs. 

He curled it up to hit your g-spot, your leg shot out and stiffened, your head falling back on his shoulder. He chuckled lowly in your ear, adding another finger and grabbed onto the back of your knee to spread your legs. 

One leg was lifted up and bent, the other one was resting on top of his feet on the ground. His arm was resting on the back of your thigh, his left hand holding your leg back to prevent you from moving. His other hand, his two fingers were knuckle deep inside you, curling it up while he thrusted it roughly and slowly inside you hitting every single spot that made you whine and cry out.

Your hand was gripping tightly onto his arm, nails digging into his skin, your head tossed back, high pitched moans and whines slipping out of you every second from the way his long, slim fingers filled you up. There were warm tears flowing down your face, and your eyes rolled back when he took them almost all the way out and slammed them back in.

" _T-Tsumu._ " You moaned wistfully, thighs shaking. 

" _Look how well yer takin' my fingers baby, all the way in yer slutty little hole._ " He said lowly in your ear, quickening his pace while using his thumb to stimulate your clit. 

You could feel a knot in your abdomen waiting to be quenched, the familiar burning feeling. Your hips jolted upwards, spasming as he took his fingers from you and began quickly using his fingertips, rubbing back and forth on your clit. 

Right when you were about to hit that mark he stopped and a whine slipped out of you while he bit down softly on your neck. 

" _I'm gonna edge ya until you cry baby, I want to hear ya beg me._ " 

He wrapped his hands around your throat and lightly squeezed it, you gasping for air a little while he lightly traced over your throbbing clit, waiting for you to calm down. 

He began again, shoving his middle and ring fingers inside you--- this time being rougher, slamming his fingers in and out of you at an indescribable pace while you slowly began to get fucked out of your mind, wanton moans filling his ears, mouth agape with a hint of drool slipping out. 

Your body began spasming once more and he did what he did before by quickly swiping his fingertips back and forth and until the last moment when he would stop. 

"' _T-Tsumu p-please!_ " You sobbed, squirming around while he held you firmly down. You attempted to move your own hand to pleasure yourself but he quickly reached out and smacked you hard on the clit making the tears steam more down your face, your back arching while you cried out. 

" _It's only been thirty minutes darlin', you're such a slut for me aren'tcha?_ " 

" _Y-Yes._ " You hiccupped. 

_"At least ya know that much, but I don't think a bad girl like you deserves to cum, hm? Tryin' to touch yerself without permission._ " 

You whined, grinding your hips against him, blubbering incoherent words, your entire lower half throbbing needing to get its release before you went insane. 

He ' _tched_ ' and inserted his fingers inside you, stroking them in and out using his other hand to rub your clit and occasionally slap which made your entire body flinch and your moans to get louder until he finally allowed you to cum. 

" _Oh my G-God! Fu--- Fu---Fuck! 'T-Tsumu!"_

"Look how much of a mess yer making, squirtin' all over the floor like that, such a dirty whore." He said over your loud moans that reverberated around the room and definitely got the attention of the boy downstairs. 

Your chest was heaving, you were on cloud nine feeling so relieved from the knot that had been soothed. He lifted you off of his lap a little and that's when you felt his dick poking your ass. He slid off your underwear and then positioned your body over himself. 

You winced when he began slowly shoving himself inside you. 

" _God yer so tight it can barely fit darlin_ '" He grunted from the feeling of your walls fluttering around him and the way you gripped onto his thigh trying to get it inside you. 

He finally bottomed out, filling you up completely with his length, your walls so stretched out and tight around him that he felt like with just a few strokes he would cum--- but he has more stamina than that. 

He gripped onto your hips and moved you up once, doing a few fast thrusts while your body limply submitted to him. He smacked your inner thighs a couple of times before lifting you up halfway and slamming you back down. 

You couldn't even make a sound, your eyes rolled back and your head rested on his shoulder. He had both of your legs spread apart, his hands gripping onto the back of your thighs while he railed up inside you, thrusting his hips upwards to roughly penetrate you, every stroke he did kissing your cervix. 

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth and you began sobbing tears of pleasure from how good and stretched out you were and the way he used you as his own personal cocksleeve making you feel even more aroused than before. 

" _Look at the way you can see where my dick is inside you baby._ " He groaned, seeing the way your stomach moved and he rested his hand on your abdomen feeling it, going faster while you slipped into a blissed out state of mind. 

" _Oh God yer doin' so well baby,_ " He moaned in your ear, " _taking my cock so well._ " 

He suddenly pulled out, leaving you clenching around nothing and shoved your face in the mattress, watching the lewd faces you made when he gripped firmly onto your hair and yanked your neck back a little pounding inside you. He began scratching at your skin with his other hand, branding you as his. 

He slapped your ass painfully hard probably leaving a hand print and did that a few more times, loving to watch the wet trails of tears streak down your face, the way your arousal was sliding down your leg, and the way you were twitching because of him. 

It was intoxicating. 

He suddenly leaned forward and whispered in your ear: 

" _Hey baby, does it turn you on that Osamu could be watching you right now, being such a good slut for me?_ " 

You looked up and terrifyingly enough, you could see a pair of eyes staring at you from behind the cracked door. 

You clenched around him, feeling too embarrassed and too fucked out to answer him. He grunted, grabbing onto your sides and tittered, continuing his thrusting pattern. 

" _Such a fuckin' whore arent'cha? Gettin' turned on from someone watchin' you get fucked dumb by me._ " 

" _Yes_ ," You mumbled, " _whore for you._ " 

" _Fuck, that's my good girl_." He said, slapping you painfully on the ass, pumping a few more times before pulling out, his hips stuttering as he came on your thigh and ass, his soft moans making you squirm. 

The door suddenly busted open, "Get yer ugly ass out it's my turn." 

"Fuck you dude." 

"That was 45 minutes, I'll beat you with 50."

"I'd like to see you try." 


End file.
